


迷宫中央的米诺陶洛斯

by JaneColey



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneColey/pseuds/JaneColey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas made a little mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	迷宫中央的米诺陶洛斯

**Author's Note:**

> Although this one is really short，I hope you’ll enjoy it.

“欸欸，”卢卡斯使劲戳了一下亨利。

亨利只觉得头昏沉沉的。他刚从卢卡斯的胳膊底下挣扎出来，不好再翻身，只能把脖子拧成一个别扭的角度对着卢卡斯，睡眼朦胧地瞪着他。

“我...我从没想过会是你——不不不我不是那个意思我是说，我以前从来没想过将来会是个什么人，在什么时候，就那么遇上我陪我一辈子。我想其实这就像个迷宫，谁也不知道你会在哪里拐弯，拐了弯又会遇见什么。可现在我遇见了你，”卢卡斯停下来想了一下，“你就像迷宫中央的米诺陶洛斯，不管我走过哪里，碰见谁，都注定会与你相遇。”

亨利像瞪一头活的米诺陶洛斯一样瞪着他。

卢卡斯只好硬着头皮接着说，“亨利，我想说的是，我啊啊啊——”

亨利让他给一下子吓精神了，噌地一下转过来，吓得卢卡斯连忙摆手示意自己没事，只是呛了一下。

毁气氛之神卢卡斯，他在心里小声地对自己说。

卢卡斯嗓子呛得有些哑了，只好继续用那种干巴巴的语调把话题扯远，“我想说，咳咳，我居然有了个不死之身的男友太酷了感觉自己跟超级英雄似的亨利——”

亨利无奈地笑了笑，打断了他，“我知道，”他的声音越来越低，直到如梦呓般含混不清，“我也爱你。”

然后一把扯过卢卡斯身上的被子翻过身睡着了。

卢卡斯像瞪一头活的米诺陶洛斯一样瞪着他。


End file.
